gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamikatsu
Welcome Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:31, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Images deleted One or more of your recent images was deleted, as they were violating the name and licence requirements of the media policy. Please ensure you stick to our Media Policy when uploading files to the GTA Wiki. Please contact me if you have any problems. Thank you! Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:30, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:45, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :Do I need to speak to you in Portuguese? Você entende Inglês? Images you upload without licences or proper names will be deleted. You WILL be blocked from uploading any more. This is your final warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:31, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::This is all you need to do. It is not hard. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) You now have 24 hours to read and absorb the messages and lessons I have tried to give you. Here is a corrected example. If you wish to continue providing content here, you MUST learn to comply with this policy. There is no half-way. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:01, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for responding No problem and sorry for having to resort to a temporary block to get your attention. As you were uploading files it seemed to me you were paying some attention (e.g. adding GTAA to some of the filenames) so when you seemed to stop paying attention it looked like you were ignoring me. Your images are good quality so I don't want to discourage you, but please read the policies and try your best to follow them. If you make a genuine mistake and forget, message a staff member to help (e.g. rename an image, delete a duplicate etc). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:37, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Feedback on your last 2 : #Perfect (correct name and licence) #Bad (no licence, no game title in name). :Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Page Subject Name-GTA game version-Optional Description.png e.g. III GiovanniDeli.png should have been Giovannis Deli-GTAIII.png . Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:41, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :You cannot rename, only staff can do that. I will fix your files after I finish work (in a couple of hours).Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Advertisement images Hey, could you be able to get me good-quality or decent images of advertisements from GTA: LCS and GTA: VCS? I need them for Kevin Clone (the original version, not the 10 year anniversary one), Kronos, Kittens and Heat? Thanks. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 19:21, October 21, 2017 (UTC) RE: Categories Any user can add categories. Sam Talk 15:08, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Only admins/bureaucrats can rename pages I'm afraid. Sam Talk 17:05, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Done. Sam Talk 17:53, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Spam Thanks for letting me know. Any user can undo inappropriate edits, so you are well within your rights to remove things like that which you clearly observed are against our policy. Taking the initiative in keeping the wiki clean is actually something we look for in candidates for promotion to patroller. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:01, November 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: HUE BR Sempre, mano! BR tá em tudo quanto é lugar, haha. Ronald (talk) 20:44, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Page renaming Rather than leaving messages in edit summaries, you should apply a template to the top of the page. I'm renaming it but not leaving a redirect, so you can update the 5 redlinks to the old named page if you want. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:40, March 9, 2018 (UTC) The Families There was no The Families in the 3D Universe. Grove Street Families is the correct article. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:06, April 1, 2018 (UTC) The Families exist in both universes. Just like the Ballas, in both universe they have his sets (Seville Boulevard Families, Temple Drive Families, Grove Street Families). But if you prefer so, I will not disobey an admin. TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 03:02, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Dodo Any explanation of what happened to the page? You seemed to remove all content and then restoring it back. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:04, April 5, 2018 (UTC) No idea... i tried to edit (adding gta advance/lcs categories), but when i saved the page didn't saved my edits. So I tried to edit in the Classic editor and this happened ... TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 01:35, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I see. Sorry for bothering you, I should consider things like these can rarely happen. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:01, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Mission Appearances Thanks for helping me on adding mission appearences for Landmarks. But could you helping me now making mission and edit mission appearances with cops, other landmarks now?there are: VCPD, LCPD, Escobar International Airport, Middle Park, Hyman Memorial and Stadium ZeoCoc (talk) 13:20, April 6, 2018 (UTC) I will see what I can do ;) Just wait a sec TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 19:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Another Mission Appearances helping There i need more mission appearances helping for those landmarks and polices now! there are: LCPD (GTA IV universe), Glen Park, LSPD (3D and HD), Easter Bay and Las Venturas International Airport! Alright. Just wait a minute Article names Hey, please remember that articles with bracketed game names (ie., "Valet (GTA Advance)") are to use the full game name after the GTA prefix. The reason for this is to ensure that no overlapping game-initials ever occur in the future, however naming the full game name "Grand Theft Auto Advance" is not necessary within brackets as it is too long, so stick to "GTA Advance" rather than "GTA A". :) Also remember that any mention of GTA within articles should be in italics :) Thanks! Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 20:12, May 11, 2018 (UTC) HUEHUEHUE BR é foda. :P Jeanioz (talk) 22:19, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Duas Mil Acabei de ver que você atingiu 2.000 contribuições, parabéns! :D – [[User:Ronalddmjunior|'Ronalddmjunior']] (talk | ) 17:30, 25 de Maio, 2018 (BRT) Putz só agora que eu percebi :3 TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 16:10, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Caida Libre subsection in the Burrito The "Caida Libre" subsection in the Burrito article seems a little messed up following one of your edits. Mind if I correct it or you fix that yourself? PS: I noticed the error through the version history. Personally I believe that you were trying to make improvements, but then an error happened. Just letting you know that the subsection is messed..... TransportFan2014 (talk) 08:10, October 18, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Actually I was just putting some pictures of the GTACW variations, I didn't noticed any error in the article after the edit. You can fix it. Thanks. (Sorry about my bad english btw) Kamikatsu (talk) 08:21, October 18, 2018 (UTC) No problem at all. TransportFan2014 (talk) 08:24, October 18, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Test Maps Can't believe you brought life to a page that was "dead" for like 2 years (literally, a bit more than 2 years, checking the changes). Now it sounds less "fanfiction-ish" and more like an actual article with images and stuff like that. Good work, as always. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:42, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, but the article still needs a clean up and I can't find categories that fit with the article. Thanks btw \o/ Kamikatsu (talk) 17:01, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe basic and equivalent categories to what we have in Hidden Interiors Universe? Both have similar characteristics, like being placed way above the map. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:38, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Categories I hope it was the right move in response of your request, or if it is not, then I have to restore everything again. haha [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:24, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Redirects Both of the "redirects" that you asked me to delete are actually full articles, so I will not be deleting them. What exactly are you trying to do? I may be able to suggest a better course of action. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:56, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Don't need to worry about it. Monk already removed the redirects. Sorry for bothering you. kamikatsu_ Talk 20:00, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Not a problem. All the same, what exactly were you asking me to do? I would still like to know. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:13, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Those articles was named "(district) Ferry Station", and I tried to rename them to "(district) Ferry Terminal", but I couldn't rename them because there's already a redirect with those names. Then I asked you to remove them, but Monk removed the redirects. Sorry about the bad english, i'm brazilian... kamikatsu_ Talk 20:18, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Not a problem, I understand you now. However, for the sake of good formatting and easy readability, please try to indent your replies to messages by adding a colon (:) to the start of each paragraph of the reply. Alternatively, if you use the Visual Editor, you can simply click the button that shows three bars and an arrow pointing right, which will perform the same function. Remember to add an additional colon for each level of reply. For example, this particular message is indented four times (:::), as it is a reply to a reply to a reply to a reply. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:51, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::No problem. kamikatsu_ Talk 20:53, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Excellent, you are doing it perfectly! Thank you for your contributions to the GTA Wiki. Have a good day. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:57, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Reverted Edit This is the pedestrian problem I was talking about on the Prologue page. Here you can see a pedestrian being run over by the train as it goes by during the prologue. --Joshua Michael Drake (talk) 18:56, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, that event is not scripted and happened only by chance. That's why Kamikatsu reverted your edit. SlashM, 19:25, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Scratch Cards Locations I think this is your missing locations. SynlianoX (talk) 01:50, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :I'll fix that map later. I used the GPS in the Cabbie to find these. kamikatsu_ Talk 03:52, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Flint County/Flint Intersection Trailer Park I got your message about renaming the Flint County Trailer Park to the Flint Intersection Trailer Park on the articles talk page like two days ago. I renamed the article shortly after answering the reply. Your welcome. By the way, thanks for doing a slight cleanup of the article. Sorry I left it a stub when I created it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 22:10, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Talk page response Good day, I have responded to your message at Talk:Entry Screen. Feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:27, March 15, 2019 (UTC) Mission Appearances Hi, I have a question. Why are you changing the section titles to "prominent appearances in missions"? There's no point in doing that, considering that we're listing literally every mission the characters appear in. 23:19, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :Monk told me on Discord that he commonly uses "Prominent Appearances in Missions", so I'm using that too. kamikatsu_ Talk 02:15, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Barrel/Oil Slick Hey. Don't you think the Vehicle Oil Slick and Oil Slick pages should be merged? Jeansowaty 10:16, May 31, 2019 (UTC)Jeansowaty : Not sure yet. There's not info about it being a vehicle mounted weapon. Still trying to find some info about it. kamikatsu_ Talk 10:47, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Image naming I apologize, and will try to be better in the future. For now, I updated the names of the last few, waiting on the "throttle" thing to go away to edit the last one, but are these names better? I aplogize again if they're not, I really am trying to do this correctly, and I do apologize again for my mistakes.. Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 00:21, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :You just need to follow this pattern: "PageSubjectName-GTAgame-Description" *GTAOnlineProtagonistTaoGunFight.jpg - Wrong *CasinoStrongArmTactics-GTAO-TaoGunFight.jpg - Correct kamikatsu_ Talk 01:48, August 1, 2019 (UTC) ::OHHH I see, thank you very much! Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :::About this image here... since you're going to add to the GTA Online Protagonist article, it should be named GTAOnlineProtagonist-GTAO-File-DiamondResortIntroduction.jpg. Remember: "Page-GTAtitle-Description". kamikatsu_ Talk 03:53, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Rodger dodger! Updated! Thank you again! Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 09:14, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for getting frustrated with you I'm new to this whole wixi thing I want to edit my profile thing that's in the box in right hand corner but not sure what to do can u help me once again I'm sorry for my behaviour Orbit talk page I feel sorry for bothering you Kamikatsu, but I left a few messages on the OR-Bit talk page for you to see. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 16:20, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Order of images by date: Lazlow Hey man, Please don't change the order of the pictures of characters by date. It is supposed to be the other way around, just like by every other character like for example Tao Cheng. A bureaucrat and an Admin did the same correction as well. Pizzahut16 (talk) 19:32, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :I know there's been some confusion, but we're doing last appearance first now. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 19:56, August 13, 2019 (UTC) MoS - Radio Stations I'm not sure it's really required but it looks OK to me, maybe a couple of minor grammar tweaks required. I'd suggest running it past Sam as this area would be considered one of his personal specialties. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:32, November 20, 2019 (UTC) RE: Radio Station MoS Hi Kam. It looks good to me. The inconsistency between the radio station page layouts has needed rectifying for a while and your proposal appears to fit the bill. I'm happy to approve. Sam Talk 18:43, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Reminder We have a NSfV policy that covers things like this. :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:07, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :I don't even know how anyone has shown me this policy yet, as this is not the first time I have acted like this. This will not happen again. ''kamikatsu_ Talk 09:15, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Yakuza Hi I've edited the Yakuza page because Starkweather's art panel mentions his finanical backers as Japanese clientele, the Yakuza. :: Are you sure? His concept artwork does mention the Japanese market but NOT the Yakuza. Not every Japanese is a Yakuza member. Also Yakuza is not the only crime syndicate in Japan. kamikatsu_ Talk 07:33, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Ma Cipriani Why did you delete Mrs. Cipriani on the antagonist page? And you didn't even delete everything. Just her row. Trivia weren't even touched. :An antagonist is the character in a story who is against the protagonist in the whole story. She only threatened the protagonist once, but she eventually calls off the hit after Toni becomes a made man. kamikatsu_ Talk 17:59, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Block What did I do wrong for you to block me :Firstly, it wasn't me who blocked you. I don't have permission to block users. If you want to know the reason for your block, read your talk page. In case you don't remember, see this and this. kamikatsu_ Talk 05:07, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::User was never blocked on this wiki. Maybe it was another wiki or you have blocked them on Discord? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:16, January 12, 2020 (UTC) :::Nope. Never seen him in another wiki or in the Discord server. kamikatsu_ Talk 05:19, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Help Hi, I'm having trouble with those images I uploaded. After reading properly through the image policy I am trying to correct them, including the titles but even though the guide says I can rename them it isn't allowing me to change the name of any three of the files. I wanted to know if you could help me or even just delete the pages so that I could redo the uploading correctly. Thanks Jodenko (talk) 03:35, January 16, 2020 (UTC) :Read this table. kamikatsu_ Talk 04:09, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Spoiler car-modifications table Hey, I think it's a very good idea that the car-modification table with all the pictures, pricing, etc should be spoilered for 2 reasons: 1. It might be spoiling for some people who want to check out the modifications on the car themselves. 2, which is the issue that I'm having: The table is for some car pages gigantic (due to pictures making the table bigger and said cars having a lot of mod options), and it takes such a long time to scroll through the whole table. Hopefully, this would be a standard thing to do :) Pizzahut16 (talk) 17:02, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :Yes, I agreed. We could make a template like this one for the car modifications. But I have to speak with an admin first before I make it a standard thing. kamikatsu_ Talk 17:09, February 2, 2020 (UTC)